Cassie Fiennes
(see this image) |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |hair= |eyes= |skin= |hidef= |family=*Mr Fiennes (grandfather) † *Mrs Fiennes (grandmother) † *Emily Fiennes (aunt) † *Edgar Fiennes (uncle) † *Mrs Fiennes (aunt) † *Fiennes children (cousins) † |class=Class D |occupation= |affiliation=*Fiennes family *Superhero School **Class D *Roan's Resistance |masters= |apprentices= }} Cassie Fiennes (b. 1988/1989) was a half-blood mutant and a student at Superhero School from 1996-2007. She was a member of the prominent Fiennes family, a family with strong connections to the U.S. Government. Cassie's entire family, including her grandparents, uncle, aunt, and cousins were all murdered personally by Mr. Demonic NoHead during the First NoHead War, and her other aunt Emily Fiennes was murdered by Hell Burnbottom in July of 2032. In her eighth year, Cassie became a member of Roan's Resistance, an organization taught and led by Roan Kendels. Cassie fought alongside her fellow R2 members in the Battle of Superhero University. It can be assumed that she survived the First NoHead War, as her name was not listed amongst the casualties. Biography Early life Little is known about Cassie's early life, other than the fact that she was born to at least one mutant parent, and presumably named after her aunt Emily's middle name. Susan came from a largely mutated family background, and also a rather powerful and respected family. Due to her family's position, they were sought after during the First NoHead War by NoHeads and a large majority were killed. Susan was born in or around 1988, a year before the war ended and went on to study at Superhero School in 1996. Superhero School years Cassie Fiennes started her education at Superhero School in 1996 and was grouped into Class D. During her first year, Susan would learn all about the basics of mutantry, like her other classmates. Susan transferred to Superhero University upon completing her eleventh year, at which point the school was under the control of Mr. Stupid NoHead. Physical description Cassie was known for wearing her hair straight. In 2003, Susan cratched herself whilst practising Teleportation, and in doing so she lost one of her legs. However Susan was able to have her leg successfully reattached by the teachers but the ordeal left her confidence somewhat shaken. Powers and abilities Cassie was a member of Roan's Resistance; she also fought in the Battle of Superhero University. Relationships Family Not much is known about the relationship of Cassie with her family. Cassie was a member of the Fiennes family, a family of many great mutants. The Fiennes family supported the Police Grand Army during the First NoHead War. That was the reason why the most of them were murdered by Mr. Demonic NoHead or his followers. Her grandparents, uncle Tony, his wife, and their children. Emily Fiennes, who participated in Master Intelligence's hearing was Susan's aunt. They seemed to have a close relationship. However, Amelia was killed by Hell Burnbottom in 2032. Behind the scenes The middle name of Emily Fiennes is Cassie, which could imply that Cassie was named after her aunt, or that the name Cassie runs in the Fiennes family. Appearances * * Notes and references Fiennes, Cassie Fiennes, Susan Fiennes, Susan Fiennes, Susan Fiennes, Cassie Fiennes, Susan Fiennes, Susan Fiennes, Cassie Category:Cratchers Category:Class D students Category:Orientated in 1996